magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Toaru Majutsu no Index
Toaru Majutsu no Index Japanese Title: とある魔術の禁書目録 English Title: A Certain Magical Index Chinese Title: 魔法禁書目錄 Korean Title: 어떤 마술의 금서목록 'First Season: Toaru Majutsu no Index' A Certain Magical Index is set in a world where supernatural abilities are a reality. Individuals who possess special powers acquired via science are called Espers (超能力者 Chōnōryokusha?). They possess their powers from birth, but most only awaken them during the Power Curriculum Program. Those Espers who awaken their abilities without the aid of special scientific instruments, whether at birth or through meditation, are referred to as Gemstones (原石 Genseki?). Others, known as Magicians (魔術師 Majutsushi?), gain their powers upon mastering the power of magic, either from obtaining knowledge from special books known as Grimoires (魔道書 Madōsho?) or by using mystical artifacts, though the existence of magicians is a secret to the public. While Magicians alig n themselves with ancient religions, Espers are aligned with scientific institutions. This leads to a power struggle between the magic and science factions for control of the world. The story is set in Academy City (学園都市 Gakuen Toshi?), a technologically advanced city located in western Tokyo that is known for its educational and research institutions. Tōma Kamijō is a student in Academy City whose right hand, the Imagine Breaker, has the ability to negate any supernatural power, but also negates his own luck, much to his chagrin. One day, Tōma meets a young girl named Index - a nun from Necessarius, a secret magic branch of the Church of England, whose mind has been implanted with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum - 103,000 forbidden magical books that the Church has removed from circulation. His encounter with her leads him to meet others from the secret worlds of science and magic. Tōma's unusual power places him at the center of conflicts between the Magicians and Espers in Academy City who try to unravel the secrets behind Academy City, Index, and Tōma's own special power. 'Second Season: Toaru Majutsu no Index II' Index is still a fugitive and many powerful magical organizations and individuals want to take her to use the books in her memory, eliminating her in the process. War between those organizations is also starting to emerge. Index can only rely on her friend Tōma, who has always protected her, along with Misaka and other friends from the Academy. 'Episode List' 'Movie: Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki' Japanese Title: 劇場版 とある魔術の禁書目録 エンデュミオーンの奇蹟 English Title: A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion Airdate: February 23, 2013 On the day Tōma Kamijō and Index see Academy City's space elevator, Endymion in the distance, they meet a Level 0 girl with an amazing singing voice, Arisa Meigo. As the three enjoy their time together after school, magic-user Stiyl Magnus suddenly attacks them. His target: Arisa. Why would a girl from the science side be targeted by someone from the magic side, Tōma wonders. In the chaos of Stiyl's attack, he tells Tōma, Index and Arisa that she might cause a war between the magic side and the science side. Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Japanese Title: とある科学の超電磁砲（レールガン） English Title: A Certain Scientific Railgun Chinese Title: 科學超電磁砲 Korean Title: とある科学の超電磁砲（レールガン） 'First Season: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun' Academy City is a highly developed place in terms of technology. It is said to be 20 to 30 years ahead of the rest of the world. Eighty percent of its 2.3 million residents are students. The focus of studies here is directed towards esper powers. Misaka Mikoto, one of the top level espers in town, shares a room with Kuroko Shirai, another high level esper who is a member of Judgement, a law enforcing agency composed of students. Both attend to Tokiwadai, a private school reserved for the high-leveled and the rich. Kuroko's partner at Judgement, Kazari Uiharu, is a low level esper who studies at Sakugawa middle school. Her best friend and classmate there is Ruiko Saten, a level zero (no esper powers). Together, the four encounter several adventures in the exciting scientific town. 'OVA: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun' After the Level Upper incident, Misaka Mikoto has a strange sensation that someone is watching her. Different from the usual attention she gets, this piercing sensation starts to disturb her greatly. Committed to help her roommate, Kuroko Shirai asks their mutual friends Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten to help solve this mysterious case. 'Second Season: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S' Mikoto Misaka, one of the strongest Level 5 espers in Academy City, gave her DNA map to a certain doctor when she was young, believing that it may be used for greater good. Unfortunately for her, it ended up being used to create countless clones of herself; forming the Misaka network, in order to create the strongest esper by sacrificing these clones whom she considers as her own sisters. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:2000-2009 Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Page Category:Ongoing